


medicine

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pussy Worship, Smut, Unsafe Sex, ben solo loves to eat his wife out, rey's pussy tastes like honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Ben loves eating Rey out and telling her what she tastes like. Maybe making her try it herself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 226





	medicine

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh so i don't know how i wrote this in like 5 hours but here you go ??? ben loves eating his wife out so let's celebrate that i'm baking cookies and listening to the hamilton cast recording as i type this so enjoy hehehehe
> 
> also the title is after the harry styles song "medicine" because whore knee

Ben always tells her how sweet she tastes. His own little pot of honey. He jokes he wants to bottle her up and pour her in his tea. She always laughed and felt her cheeks warm when he said it. 

“What do I taste like?” She’d ask with her voice low as she comes down from her high. 

“Like honey. Like what I imagine ambrosia tastes like for the gods.” He laughs as he moves his hands around her hips and slowly up the planes of her taut stomach. “I like to think that, knowing how debauched and wanton the gods are known to be, that ambrosia was actually just a really good pussy. And everyone was eating it up.” 

“You’re full of shit.” She says as she twirls his hair between her fingers. He’s still resting in between her legs. He leaves little kisses on her hips and belly and thighs and right on top of her center. She just came so hard but she can already feel herself start to ache again for him. For his mouth on her. She preens under him when he places a kiss right on her folds that are already wet. Her hips push instinctively towards him. “ _ Ben.” _ She coos. 

“You’re a little salty too. But that’s my favorite part. That’s what makes your honey so special. So you.” His hands have moved so far up her chest that they gently squeeze her breasts. She can feel her nipples  _ hard  _ against his rough palm. She closes her eyes and doesn’t notice that he’s moved from between her legs to hover over her. His arms on either side of her shoulders, holding her in place, keeping her warm and safe. When she opens them, his nose is almost touching hers. He’s just a hair away. She can feel his breath on her chin and throat and cheeks and lips. “Do you want to taste yourself, sweetheart?” 

She nods with parted lips and he wastes no time in moving that swift hair of a distance between them and placing his wet lips on hers.

The way he kisses her after licking her. And when he kisses her she can still taste herself on his tongue. Sweet. Maybe a little salty. It felt a little selfish. But she tasted so good. 

He was right. She is her own little ambrosia. 

He moves his tongue in her mouth and suddenly there’s more. More sweet and more salty. More of everything. More of her honey. She takes it all from him. And he lets her. 

Is this why Ben likes eating her out all the time?

She wraps her legs around his waist and she feels him and his hard cock nudge against her. She moves her hips up to him and grinds. “Please, Ben.” She begs, letting go of his lips and resting her forehead against his. He nods and holds his cock in his hand before pumping it once, twice, and then slowly moving it to her entrance. He rubs the head of his cock along her wetness, mixing his precum and her slick that’s building up again. She moans when he hits her clit with the tip. He smiles and licks leans down to lick her lips as he wraps his hand around the back of her neck holding her steady and pushes himself inside of her. 

“ _ Fuck, Rey.”  _ He groans when his cock is fully sheathed inside of her. He stops for a moment. Letting her adjust. Her fingernails dig into his back making every sensation even that more sensitive. She nods and he knows what she wants. He starts moving. Slowly moving his hips and his cock in and out of her. She can feel everything. And he feels how warm and  _ tight  _ she is around him. He buries his face in her neck to stop himself from ending this so soon. She always feels so fucking good. 

“Come inside me, Ben.” She whines. Her voice is high in his ear, coaxing him.  _ “I need you to come inside of me.”  _ And with those words he feels that heat burst and he’s coming. Hard. He spills it all inside of her. He hears her say his name faintly as he kisses her through it only stopping to groan as his hips twitch. She grabs his ass and pulls him into her even more. She wants to keep him close. Keep his dick inside of her just like this. She wants to keep his cock warm for him. She wants to keep all of his spend inside of her keeping her warm. And so fucking full. 

Now she licks his lips as he comes down. She can still taste the smallest hint of her come. Fuck. That with the feeling of his cock still inside of her makes her groan. 

He pants into the hollow of her throat and pulls out of her shifts so he’s laying down on the bed on his back. She turns into her side and looks at him. He’s looking back at her and both of their eyes are glazed over and hazed. They haven’t left the bed all day. They’ve laid here since the sun came up. Touching and kissing and exploring and loving each other. They didn’t have anything else to do. Even when they stopped to each they came right back to the bed fed Rey the fresh strawberries that they bought yesterday at the farmers market with his other hand three fingers deep inside of her. He loves watching her moan as she eats with bits of whip cream dribbling down her chin that he licks off. He likes licking her and she likes licking him. 

The sun was starting to set making the room a little orange and yellow. Their naked bodies cast shadows on the white sheets and on the walls. 

A small, small part of her thinks she’s dreaming. That they’re stuck here in a purgatory of sorts where they don’t do anything but fuck and she’s okay with that. She knows Ben feels the same way. So content with everything. He says it all the time. All he needs is her and her sweet, sweet pussy. 

He smiles at her and it's so sickeningly yummy. His teeth are white and bright and his smile shines onto her. He must be competing with the sun. 

She slowly moves her fingertips over his chest and trails them up and down his bare torso. She feels him breath in at her touch. Out of instinct. She’s looking at her fingers as they play with him. Moving down, down, down to his thigh. His hand stops her, grabbing her wrist, before she can do anything else. She gasps and looks up at him. He pulls her so she’s straddling his waist and he shuffles himself further down on the bed so that her perfect wet pussy is right in line with his mouth. 

“Ben!” She gulps. His mouth is on her right away. His tongue is there inside of her and licking every part of her. She croons for him with her fists gripping hard on the sheets and his hair and her knees and her breasts. She’s everywhere. Her head feels like it’s in the clouds far away from here. 

Her thighs burn a little as she kneels above his mouth and his hands and fingers dig into her, pulling her further down onto him. 

He had to convince her the first time he ate her out like this. She was nervous she’d suffocate him or something. “I’d happily suffocate with my mouth on your cunt.  _ Please, baby.”  _

She hates to admit it now but it’s become her favorite way for him to eat her out. His tongue just goes in deeper somehow. He laps her up as she ruts against his face. Her slick absolutely covers his face.  _ I’ll lick that up later,  _ she thinks and she feels a warmth start to build tight in her belly and her cunt. 

“Oh  _ fuck, fuck,”  _ she cries as she leans forward and grips onto the wall behind their bed. When she leans forward, he nibbles slightly at her clit and  _ sucks  _ it. Making her whine and whine and whine for him. She moves on hand into his hair and pulls and grabs and grips onto it for dear life while the other is stuck to the wall. When she pulls his hair she feels him groan into her pussy and the vibrations make her shake on top of him. 

She tastes so fucking good. Like honey and ambrosia. Like sweet, sweet salt. Ben can’t get enough. Ben can’t stop looking at her. This is his favorite view. Looking up at Rey as she grinds down on his face with her hands in his hair. Her tits are small but watching them move and sway as she moves only makes him even hungrier for her. 

His tongue laps at her more. More, more, more. If he was on death row and was offered his choice of a final meal, he would pick Rey. Every time he acts like it’s his last meal or he’s a starving man being given food for the first time. The way he nibbles and licks her. 

Rey jerks when his nose hits her clit. The feeling makes her move further into his face. His face is covered with her by now. Part of her feels bad but another part of her revels in it. Every nerve in her body is sparking like far away fireworks in the middle of the night. 

She feels his hand work its way up her body to feel her tits. He loves her tits. Almost as much as he loves eating her pussy. Doing both at the same time and she can feel his cock already getting hard again. 

Somehow, she gains enough strength to move her hand off of the wall and snake it back to reach for his cock. She leans her body back, shifting her thighs slightly and Ben’s grip changes so that his hands are in front of her thighs and his thumbs brush over her clit. 

A noise comes from deep in her throat as she grabs his cock in her small hands. She just holds it there. Using her thumb to spread the little pearls of precum she knows are settled on the tip. 

_ Fuck.  _

She wants to shove him in her mouth. But she’s so close. She can feel the tension building inside of her. 

She’s shivering now. She’s almost there. 

Ben takes his mouth off of her and she looks down at him and whines. “I know you’re close, baby. Come for me.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ Bennnn.”  _ She draws out his name as she feels it. “Ben!” She bursts and she’s coming. It feels like the first drop after you get to the top of a roller coaster. Her stomach flips and she throws her head back. She can’t catch her breath against the wind hitting her face. She closes her eyes and braces for everything. Holding onto the handle bars for dear life with white knuckles. 

He keeps licking her even after her orgasm hits. She clit and her cunt are so sensitive and she writhes on him more. When she’s fully come down, she slides her body down, until she’s straddling his hips again and she runs her finger through his hair, fixing all that she messed up as she was grinding on his face. She smiles down at him in the now dark room. 

She can see arousal glistening on his face in the pale moonlight that pours in through the open window. She leans down and licks his jaw line and up to his brow and down his nose and over his lips. She tastes herself. And she tastes so fucking good. 

She ends with her lips on his and her hand on his throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think by leaving comments or kudos. follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/darthpeachy) :)


End file.
